theenclavefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jessica Lynn Angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Enclave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brad h. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxashasnoheart (Talk) 05:19, October 13, 2011 Fair OK that is fair enough calling another user names or harrasing them is against the rulesEnclaveoverlord 05:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Billy and Dr.Pibb Care to prove that they did that? And besides, if they did nothing wrong here then they can't be banned here. I also took away your Chat Moderator status because you've done nothing here to deserve it. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 06:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry man my fucking friend took my laptop and banned you so fucking sorryEnclaveoverlord 02:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) What happened in chat... I think its time for you to drop this stupid grudge. We admins give chat moderator status to people as a privilege and as a sign that we trust them to make sure people behave in the chat. When I saw that you had been given Moderator status, the first thing I did was to do a Contributions check as I do with every user requesting to become a moderator. Also, I had told Roxas that we can't just go around giving people Moderator status on a whim, mainly because there are always so little people in our chat, so having all these chat mods is pointless. When I did the background check, I found that you no edits here whatsoever. As a B'crat, I can't put my trust in a user who has not shown that they want to be here and that they want to contribute. Considering I had knowledge if you were like this, I removed your status. As an B'crat this was the right thing to do. People like Smite and Redstar have been granted privileges such as rollback rights and Moderator status. You however had made no contribution to this wiki at all and you've done nothing to really make us think that you want to be here. Even now, your only edits are user page edits and adding lots of random pictures to pages (which I can ban you for). What you should've done is taken my feedback and said to yourself, "I'm going to work for it." If you had done that then you migt've earned Moderator for real and I would've been glad to give it to you. But you decided not to and went off in a strop and shouted that I was trolling you in chat. And from what I have been told and what I have seen, you shall never get Moderator status here. Your behaviour is in no way suitable at all. Going around insulting users including me as you seem to think I'm a 12 year old pathetic loser. I know you've been Perma-banned from the CoD wiki for misbehaviour. But you probably think they hacked you too. If a user is B'crat, then we CAN ban your IP address completely on a wiki. If its any consolation, I know that you didn't make nasty comments or stupid blogs but your behaviour towards others speaks volumes. I'd sit back and have a long hard think about how you behave and ask yourself, "Should someone like me be moderator?". And let me tell you, my answer is definetely no. Your digging yourself a deeper hole all the time. ~That One Guy~ The Pony Overlords are watching 07:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC)